The Weasley Weddings~Part I: Bill
by Lady Win
Summary: First in a hopefully seven part series, one story for all the siblings. This, the first installment is Bill's story. It is about the eldest Weasley brother falling in love with a slightly cooky muggle writter in the deserts of Egypt.
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Weasley Weddings~Part I: Bill  
Author: Lady Win  
E-Mail: Ladywin31@aol.com  
Rating: PG-13  
Chapter: 1  
Comments: Hello! This is my first Harry Potter fic and I hope you guys like it. I'm not  
going to tell you much about the story; you will have to figure it out for yourselves. Just  
one more thing: I do not own any characters or places that you recognize or have heard of  
through J.K. Rowling's books. All of those characters belong to her and Warner Brothers.  
All other characters and places are copyright 2001 Lady Win.   
  
*~*~*  
  
"And to your left you will see the famed Pharaoh Door. This door was said to be  
the gateway into the afterworld for a Pharaoh. No one truly knows what is beyond the  
door; all people who have gone through the passage have never been heard of again," the  
elderly female guide told a small group of tourists gaping at the stone passage in awe.  
Last group of the day, was all she could think, my last group of the day. "It is for this  
reason that many scientists believe the symbols encrypted on the edges of the passage  
way may be an ancient curse or charm meant to protect the gateway from unworthy  
persons passing through it into the afterworld of the gods. As we continue, you  
will soon be seeing…"  
As the women led the small group on to other parts of the pyramid she didn't  
notice the petite brunette that lingered behind. The woman wasn't very noticeable in the  
rather dark tomb. And wearing khaki colored slacks with an off white blouse, an  
ensemble that seemed to blend in with the surroundings very well, helped her as well.  
She wore her shoulder length brown hair in an elegant bun, which lay on the nape of her  
neck. Her eyes were a light green and her face, which was void of makeup, was  
classically beautiful. Pale skin, small nose, and high cheekbones, full lips, a light dust of  
freckles across her nose made her look like a fairy without wings.  
Her name was Gwendolyn Pierce, more commonly known as Gwen. She was a  
writer, a very successful one at that. Her last novel had sold over two million copies and  
was translated into over twenty languages. She was currently working on her fifth book  
involving Cleopatra, explaining her current whereabouts.  
"What an interesting door," she mused while running her hand over the symbols  
centuries old. "I wonder what secrets you hold." Biting her lip in internal struggle, Gwen  
stepped, a little reluctantly, away from the door. "If I keep the door in sight a small  
glance inside couldn't hurt right? I'll just look in and see if there's anything interesting,  
then I'll go find the tour group."  
Gwen took a small and hesitant step toward the door. A door was rather harmless  
right? And a quick peek never hurt anybody. In an instant Gwen knew she was wrong.  
Once her feet had touched the floor, she felt as if she was sinking. She went to turn  
around and go back but the door had disappeared and only a very large, and very solid  
wall appeared. She tried to pull her foot out but the entire floor was caving in around her.  
She was allowed one giant breath of air before she was pulled under.   
The speed was sickening. All around her colors flashed brightly and then  
disappeared. The pace never slowed and she feared she would never stop. Till suddenly a  
bright white light appeared from below her, the area around her seemed to open up and  
without a warning, Gwen fell into a giant stone room and the arms of a very tall, very  
red-haired, and very angry man.  
  
*~*~*  
What do you guys think!! Please review or e-mail me, I will try to respond to all reviews.  
Please send only constructive criticism. All flames will be ignored.  
~Win 


	2. 

Title: The Weasley Weddings~Part I: Bill  
Author: Lady Win  
E-Mail: Ladywin31@aol.com  
Rating: PG-13  
Chapter: 2  
Comments: Hi! Thank you so much to all of you who reviewed. I love you guys! Thank   
you so much, I hope you like this chapter too. Please review again! Just one more thing: I  
do not own any characters or places that you recognize or have heard of through J.K.   
Rowling's books. All of those characters belong to her and Warner Brothers. All other   
characters and places are copyright 2001 Lady Win.  
  
*~*~*   
  
Gwen awoke with a pounding headache and a violent pain that seemed to  
encompass her entire body. She tried to move but a strong but gentle hand held her down.   
When she tried to open her eyes and could not she started to panic.   
  
"You need to rest. Try to relax," a smooth voice told her.   
  
"Where am I?" was her weak reply.  
  
"Safe," the voice said as a cool cloth was placed on her forehead and a blanket   
that covered her was shifted. With a moan of what might have been pain or contentment,   
she fell, once again, into a dreamless sleep.   
  
*~*~*  
  
Who are you, was all William Weasley could think. Who are you and what do   
you want with the Pharaoh's Door.  
  
Most people called him Bill, which was, as he preferred. Treasure hunter for   
Gringotts Wizard Bank was his official title but he preferred tomb raider, it sounded so   
much more adventurous. He was tall and lean, with tan skin pulled tightly over taunt   
muscles that grew from years of manual labor. His hair was a fiery red that he had   
recently cut to his shoulders in what he hoped was a somewhat rugged look. His eyes  
were a brilliant blue with hints of smoky gray within their depths.   
  
When the women stirred, he moved to her side with the grace of a dancer and   
leaned over her small frame with hints of worry in his eyes. She had been out cold for   
almost seven hours. A very long seven hours, seven hours he could have spent looking   
for the sacred room of the gods, which contained all the treasures that Pharaohs insisted   
upon taking with them into the afterworld.  
  
She asked for water and by her speech he could tell she was sleeping. Never the   
less, he poured a small amount of liquid down her throat. She murmured something,   
which he assumed was thanks, and slipped back into her dreams. He knelt next to her,   
brushed a lock of her hair away from her fairy-like face and wondered for what must   
have been the millionth time who she was.   
  
She defiantly wasn't another tomb raider. As far as he or any of his sources knew,   
no one else knew of the sacred room of the gods. And even if she was, the spell on the   
door was a simple sucking spell, a first year wizard would know how to block the effects   
of the spell or at least lessen them. He assumed from that point she wasn't a witch, he   
also had searched her for a wand.   
  
The only things he had found on her person was a few strange pieces of paper,   
which he assumed was some form of muggle money, a pencil, a hair tie, and a tape   
recorder. He listened to the tape, he felt that if he was taking care of her he at least  
deserved to know a little bit about her, and none of it made sense. It was all a bunch of   
random tidbits of information about some women named Cleopatra who ever that was.  
  
With a small grin and a shrug, he turned away from the sleeping women and   
started to pour over multiple maps of the pyramid, trying to figure out where the sacred   
room might be hiding.   
  
*~*~*  
  
A few hours later, Gwen awoke again and successfully opened her eyes.   
Wherever she was, it was very dimly lit; a single torch illuminated the room. Boxes with   
odd words on them such as "Gringotts" seemed to be everywhere in the cramped room.   
Bags and odd-looking tools were scattered around the room, along with rolls of blueprint  
paper and books written in languages she could recognize.  
  
While taking in her surroundings, Gwen spotted a tall man hunched over a   
makeshift table with a pencil in one hand and a book in another. Dangerous was the first   
word that popped into her mind. This was a man not to be crossed. The way his shirt   
flowed over this torso told of the muscles that would be found beneath. Handsome was  
the second word to come to mind. The way his jeans fit over slim hips and long legs was  
simply delicious.   
  
When she tried to sit up she issued a moan of pain and the stranger's attention was  
immediately on her. Within seconds he was kneeling beside her helping her rise.  
  
"You better take it slow," he told her with a slight grin. "You've had quite a fall."  
  
"How long have I been sleeping," she inquired before taking a small sip from the  
cup he offered.  
  
"About nine hours," he replied with a glance at his watch. "You hungry?"   
  
Before she could respond, her stomach did for her by letting out a loud rumble.  
"Starving," she said with a sly grin. "What's for dinner?"  
  
After a look into one of the many bags that littered the room, he took out a can  
and replied: "Soup."  
  
He turned to light a fire for dinner but a hand at his wrist stopped him. He gazed  
into her eyes and for a moment she forgot everything else in the world. His eyes are so  
beautiful was all she could think. I could gaze into them forever.  
  
"Did you want something?" he asked with a mild annoyance.  
  
With a blush she dropped her eyes and her hand, "I just wanted to know your  
name."  
  
"Weasley, Bill Weasley," he told her with a slight humor in his eyes.  
  
"I'm Gwen, Gwen Pierce," she said, her eyes meting his in another clash of blue  
and green.  
  
"Well, hello Gwen," he responded and held out a hand.  
  
"Hello Bill," she grinned back with a firm shake.   
  
*~*~*  
  
What do you guys think. Please review. Thanks a bunch! ~Win 


End file.
